bebeautifulfandomcom-20200213-history
Makeup Products
Make-up products or Cosmetics are substances used to enhance the appearance or odor of the human body. Cosmetics include skin-care creams, lotions, powders, perfumes, lipsticks, fingernail and toe nail polish, eye and facial makeup, permanent waves, colored contact lenses, hair colors, hair sprays and gels, deodorants, baby products, bath oils, bubble baths, bath salts, butters and many other types of products. Their use is widespread. A subset of cosmetics is called "make-up," which refers primarily to colored products intended to alter the user’s appearance. Many manufacturers distinguish between decorative cosmetics and care cosmetics.The manufacture of cosmetics is currently dominated by a small number of multinational corporations that originated in the early 20th century, but the distribution and sale of cosmetics is spread among a wide range of different businesses. The U.S. Food and Drug Administration (FDA) which regulates cosmetics in the United States defines cosmetics as: "intended to be applied to the human body for cleansing, beautifying, promoting attractiveness, or altering the appearance without affecting the body's structure or functions." This broad definition includes, as well, any material intended for use as a component of a cosmetic product. The FDA specifically excludes soap from this category. History The first archaeological evidence of cosmetics usage is found in Egypt around 3500 BC during the Ancient Egypt times with some of the royalty having make up such as Nefertiti, Nefertari, mask of Tutankhamun, etc. The Ancient Greeks and Romans also used cosmetics. The Romans and Ancient Egyptians used cosmetics containing poisonous mercury and often lead. The ancient kingdom of Israel was influenced by cosmetics as recorded in the Old Testament—2 Kings 9:30 where Jezebel painted her eyelids—approximately 840 BC. The Biblical book of Esther describes various beauty treatments as well.In the western world, the advent of cosmetics was in the Middle Ages, although typically restricted to use within the upper classes, yet frowned upon and banned by the Church. Cosmetic use was frowned upon at some points in Western history. For example, in the 1800s, make-up was used primarily by prostitutes, and Queen Victoria publicly declared makeup improper, vulgar, and acceptable only for use by actors. Adolf Hitler told women that face painting was for clowns and not for the women of the master race.Women in the 19th century liked to be thought of as fragile ladies. They compared themselves to delicate flowers and emphasised their delicacy and femininity. They aimed always to look pale and interesting. Paleness could be induced by drinking vinegar and avoiding fresh air. Sometimes ladies discreetly used a little rouge on the cheeks, but make-up was frowned upon in general especially during the 1870s when social etiquette became more rigid.Actresses however were allowed to use make up and famous beauties such as Sarah Bernhardt and Lillie Langtry could be powdered. Most cosmetic products available were still either chemically dubious, or found in the kitchen amid food colorings, berries and beetroot.By the middle of the 20th century, cosmetics were in widespread use by women in nearly all industrial societies around the world.Cosmetics have been in use for thousands of years. The absence of regulation of the manufacture and use of cosmetics has led to negative side effects, deformities, blindness, and even death through the ages. Examples of this were the prevalent use of ceruse (white lead), to cover the face during the Renaissance, and blindness caused by the mascara Lash Lure during the early 1900s.The worldwide annual expenditures for cosmetics today is estimated at U.S. $19 billion. Of the major firms, the oldest and the largest is L'Oréal, which was founded by Eugene Schueller in 1909 as the French Harmless Hair Colouring Company (now owned by Liliane Bettencourt 26% and Nestlé 28%, with the remaining 46% are publicly traded). The market was developed in the USA during the 1910s by Elizabeth Arden, Helena Rubinstein, and Max Factor. These firms were joined by Revlon just before World War II and Estée Lauder just after.Beauty products are now widely available from dedicated internet-only retailers, who have more recently been joined online by established outlets, including the major department stores and traditional bricks and mortar beauty retailers.Like most industries, cosmetic companies resist regulation by government agencies like the FDA, and have lobbied against this throughout the years. Criticism and controversy During the 20th century, the popularity of cosmetics increased rapidly.needed Especially in the United States, cosmetics are used by girls at an increasingly young age. Many companies have catered to this expanding market by introducing more flavored lipsticks and glosses, cosmetics packaged in glittery, sparkly packaging and marketing and advertising using young models. The social consequences of younger and younger beautification has had much attention in the media over the last few years.Criticism of cosmetics has come from a variety of sources including feminists, animal rights activists, authors and public interest groups. There is a growing awareness and preference for cosmetics that are without any supposedly toxic ingredients, especially those derived from petroleum, sodium lauryl sulfate (SLS), and parabens.Numerous published reports have raised concern over the safety of a few surfactants. SLS causes a number of skin issues including dermatitis.Parabens can cause skin irritation and contact dermatitis in individuals with paraben allergies, a small percentage of the general population. Animal experiments have shown that parabens have a weak estrogenic activity, acting as xenoestrogens.Prolonged use of makeup has also been linked to thinning eyelashes.Synthetic fragrances are widely used in consumer products. Studies concluded from patch testing show synthetic fragrances are made of many ingredients which cause allergic reactions.Cosmetics companies have been criticised for making pseudoscientific claims about their products which are misleading or not backed by science. Make-up Face *Primer *Concealer *Tinted Moisturizer *Foundation *Loose Powder *Pressed Powder *Shine Control/Blotting Papers *Bronzer *Luminizer *Shimmer & Glitter for Faces *Makeup Remover Eyes *Eyeshadow *Shimmer/Glitter for Eyes *Eyeliner *Mascara *False Eyelashes *Eyebrow Enhancers *Concealer/Shadow Base *Eye Makeup Remover Cheeks *Cheeks Blush *Bronzer for Cheeks *Luminizer *Shimmer & Glitter Lips *Lip Gloss *Lip Plumpers *Lipstick *Lip Stain *Lip Pencils *Lip Treatments Nails *Nail Treatments *Nail Polish Body *Shimmer/Glitter for Body *Body Makeup Makeup Bruches & Applicators *Face Tools *Eyes Tools *Cheeks Tools *Lips Tools *Brush Cleaners Tooth Whiteners Reference Wikipedia - Cosmetics http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cosmetics